builderbuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Version
Builder Buddies is growing, slowly but surely. It took three years to get to this very point of the game where the game has thousands of users. This page will show you how Builder Buddies has slowly grown up. It will also contain every piece of info on Builder Buddies you might want to know. Check out more information about the January mayor update, Character dress update, Top towns list going from the top 20 to top 40, hacking crisis fixed, January mega update, the March town search update, June Wool Update, and the October pets update at Game Updates. Versions and App Store Description The first versions (Version 1.0.0 - 1.0.17) are now gone in the App Store version history. We have compiled a list of every version here for you. Builder Buddies Online 3D RPG App Store: Before Version 1.6.0 - Builder Buddies 3D Online Sandbox Description: Builder Buddies is a multiplayer block building game. You can explore the world and gather resources to let you build a home. Protect your home with claimed land to keep it safe. By digging you can find gold which can be used to buy blocks not found in the world. There is one gigantic world and everyone starts in the same town making it easy to find friends. Pick a skin, gather resources, and start building today. No email required. We hope you enjoy the game and have many updates planned! . App Store: After Version '- Builder Buddies 3D RPG' Description: Welcome to the world’s best social platform for play. Every month, our players imagine, build, and play together within immersive 3D worlds. Everything in Builder Buddies is user-generated. Our growing community of creators produce humongous amounts of unique 3D multiplayer experiences using in game tools. THOUSANDS OF USER-GENERATED GAMES Players can create the ultimate theme park, compete as a professional race car driver, star in a fashion show, become a superhero, or simply build a dream home and hang out with friends. In this safe and moderated environment, imagination rules supreme. MASSIVELY ONLINE MULTIPLAYER Hang out with your friends and epic amounts of other virtual explorers in a wide variety of social games. CUSTOMIZABLE CHARACTERS Create your own character and customize your look with many style options. Take on a new persona and dress up your avatar with thousands of different pants, shirts, faces, gear, and much, much more! CHAT WITH FRIENDS Connect with your friends online with in-game chat features! FREE-TO-PLAY Builder Buddies is free-to-play with optional in-app purchases SUPPORT Having problems? Contact us by visiting www.robledosoftware.com/support or in game by going to Pause > Help and Support. Privacy Policy: http://www.robledosoftware.com/privacy-policy/ Terms of Service: http://www.robledosoftware.com/terms-of-service/ PLEASE NOTE! Builder Buddies is free to download and play, but players can also use real money to purchase Gold (our virtual currency on Builder Buddies) to spend on in-game upgrades or accessories for their avatar. A network connection is also required. Last but not least, a big THANK YOU goes out to everyone who has played Builder Buddies! ------------------------------------- Note that the game creator took these picture himself.